Businesses from time to time feel a need to expand to new geographic areas. Often, though, businesses lack the expertise to determine the potential geographic areas for expanding its business. For example, the owner of a business located in Iowa City, Iowa, and providing environmental engineering services may want to expand to one or two other strategic locations in the United States. The owner may not have the expertise to make an educated determination as to where to expand.
If the owner of this business wants to expand, she may need to find a resource to assist her in determining where to expand. Consultants may be available in helping to generate and evaluate options, but this can be expensive. In addition, the results often may not lead to an optimal result for the owner of the business. Lacking the ability to efficiently and accurately determine and evaluate geographic locations for the owner of a business to expand that business may lead to lost opportunities or, in the worst case, a dissolution of the business because of poor decisions made in the expansion process that drain the financial resources of the company.